PROMISE ( special Kyumin Day)
by Park Soo Hoon
Summary: Sampai sekarang aku masih menunggunya dan akan selalu menunggunya sampai ia menepati janjinya padaku.(hAppy KyuMin Day)


Annyeong^^

Saya datang dengan membawa ff pendek

Yang menurut saya ga bagus#plak

Aku kan ga pernah bisa buat ff bagus..

Selamat membaca semuanya^^

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Rate : aman sekali buat semuanya ^^

Summary: Sampai sekarang aku masih menunggunya dan akan selalu menunggunya sampai ia menepati janjinya padaku.

.

.

.

.

**#Lee Sungmin Pov**

Sepeninggalnya, aku kerap berbicara dengan senja, sendiri tentu saja. Tanpa ada lagi dirinya disampingku. Dia yang selalu membelaku, dia yang selalu menungguku dan dia yang selalu mencintaiku tanpa memandang siapa diriku. Mencoba mempungkiri bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Nanti ketika aku bangun maka semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Berharap dirinya berdiri didepanku menyambutku kala aku terbangun dan memberi morning kiss yang selalu kita lakukan. Aku pikir aku tidak akan merasakan kehilangan yang begitu besar. Aku pikir ketika aku menyibukkan diri aku akan melupakannya tapi ternyata semua itu salah. Semua itu tak berlaku untukku.

Kyuhyun, senja menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang dirinya. Tentang kita. Masih jelas bagaimana pesona tawanya menampik segala kesedihan yang terus dia pendam. Bahkan diamnya adalah jeda yang selalu kusuka, begitu syahdu, seolah dia membiarkan pikiran kita berenang dalam kepala masing-masing. Namun apa kau tau Kyu, aku selalu berusaha menyelami apa yang dibenakmu. Ketika itu betapa ingin aku memelukmu, namun tanganmu selalu datang terlebih dahulu mengacak rambutku. Mencubit pipiku dan menciumku dulu. Terkadang aku tak bisa menahan tangisku.

Apa dia tahu seberapa keras aku menatap hari dimana tak kutemukan sosoknya yang selalu ada disini dirumah ini? inilah istana kita. Apa kau bisa merasakan sesaknya dada ini tiap kali aku mengingat bagaimana dia pergi dariku untuk sebuah mimpi yang mungkin sulit untuk kami raih? Seakan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi antara kami berdua mengingat dia yang harus pergi bukan aku. Mungkin semua orang berfikir aku yang egois aku yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak tapi mereka tidak pernah mengerti kisah kita. Semuanya kau yang memilih Kyu. Kau yang membawaku pada kisah rumit ini dan kau pula yang meninggalkanku dengan sejuta kisah yang belum tentu jawabannya.

Aku kekasihmu, tentu saja. Aku kekasihmu, kita sudah sepakat demikian. Jadi wajarkah aku jika kedukaan membawa kepincangan atas diri ini. Ah, tidak. Tidak akan cukup kata kekasih. Tidak. Kau adalah matahariku, kau penyangga hatiku dan kau telah merebut segala perhatianku sejak aku pertama kali mengenalmu. Dan, senja selalu tak membantuku untuk menghalangi kepergianmu, bahkan tak satupun kata pamit sempat kau ucapkan kepadaku. Aku tahu mungkin semua sudah terencana agar kita tidak bisa bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Namun, siapakah aku yang dengan lantang berteriak kepada langit merah agar angin membawamu kembali disisiku, sementara Orang itu tak cukup berniat untuk membawamu kembali padaku. Sudah kubilang, aku lebih suka fajar ketimbang senja. Segala detak kehidupan akan memulai denyutnya dimulai dari sang fajar. Namun kau bersikeras menitip kenangan pada langit yang merona merah kala sore itu. Dan, sepertinya aku akan mengalah perihal kesepakatan kita tentang senja. Dulu aku akan menolak tiap kali kau letakkan cerita pada langit merah itu. Sedang aku memilih untuk terus berjalan tanpa harus menunggu senja menumpuk sebuah kenangan kita. Karna aku benci senja. Senja akan mengakhiri segala kisah kita hari ini dan akan berganti kisah lainnya yang belum tentu aku suka alur ceritanya.

**#FB ON**

" jadi apa yang akan kalian jelaskan?"Tanya CEO SMe

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan..semuanya sudah jelas bukan?"kata Kyuhyun sinis

"cih..masih bisa kau berbicara seperti ini? setelah apa yang kalian lakukan?"kata Kim Young min dingin

"memang apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang Sungmin lakukan? Kami hanya saling mencintai apa itu salah? bagiku dan Sungmin saling mencintai itu tidak salah!"kata Kyuhyun lagi. Aku hanya mampu berdiam diri tanpa mampu membuka sedikitpun mulutku.

"bagiku tidak salah kalian saling mencintai..tapi bagiku kalian bersalah ketika kalian membuatku merugi!"kata Kim Young Min sajangnim.

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"apa kalian tahu beberapa perusahaan memutuskan kontraknya yang berkaitan dengan Super Junior. Kau tahu karena apa? itu karena hubungan kalian!"kata sajangnim berteriak.

Aku hanya diam menerima setiap teriakan itu. aku ingin membela diri tapi tangan itu menggenggam tanganku agar aku tetap diam. Aku tidak tahan dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan member lainnya tapi aku juga tidak mampu jika harus mengakhiri segalanya. Semuanya seperti buntu. Semuanya gelap tanpa cahaya.

"bagaimana kalian akan mempertanggung jawabkan ini?"Tanya sajangnim lagi

"aku akan bertanggung jawab semuanya!"kata Kyuhyun dingin

"cih jangan bercanda..kau pikir mudah mengembalikan semuanya seperti awal tanpa harus ternoda dengan kisah kalian yang menjijikan itu?"ucap sajangnim meremehkan

"lalu apakah kau masih akan tetap menyombongkan diri setelah aku mampu membuatnya semakin sulit!"kata Kyuhyun dingin dengan tatapan mata yang menakutkan

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya sajangnim sedikit kalut

"aku akan menyeleseikan semuanya dengan caraku sendiri..aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun tapi sedikit saja kau sentuh Sungmin dan member lainnya maka saat itu pula kau hancur!"kata Kyuhyun yakin

"jangan mencoba untuk mengancamku bocah tengik..kau itu bukan apa-apa tanpa SM!"kata sajangnim meremehkan

"kau lupa betapa kuat posisiku di SJ dan kau lupa siapa ayahku?atau kau lupa fandom terbesar milik siapa?"kata Kyuhyun sombong

"Kauuu!"kata sajangnim terbata seolah kalah dengan ucapan Kyuhyun

"apa kau ingin SJ berakhir seperti sunbae yg kini telah berdiri sendiri? atau sunbae yang terpecah jadi dua atau mungkin kau ingin scandal sexmu dengan wanita-wanita muda itu terkuak keluar?"kata Kyuhyun dingin disertai smirk yang bisa membunuh siapapun. Aku yang berada disampingnya mampu merasakan aura yang berbeda dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"kauuu…jangan main-main denganku Kyuhyun ssi!"kata sajangnim marah

"aku tidak pernah main-main ketika sudah menyangkut Sungmin dan Super Junior..jadi biarkan aku menyeleseikan kekisruhan ini dan akan aku jelaskan pada semuanya hubunganku dengan Sungmin. Sedikit saja kau ikut andil dalam rencanaku maka akan kupastikan hidupmu berakhir. Kau tidak mau kan Soo Man sajangnim membencimu hanya karena kau tak becus menjaga SMe? Kau cukup diam disinggasana busukmu ini dan lihat bagaimana aku menyeleseikan ini semua.!"kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari mata Kim Young Min sajangnim. Selesei mengatakan itu Kyuhyun lalu membawaku keluar dari ruangan mewah itu meninggalkan seseorang yang masih terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Disaat seperti ini aku menyadari betapa lemahnya diriku tanpa Kyuhyun. Aku adalah seorang hyung baginya tapi dia selalu bisa melindungiku dan mengorbankan segalanya untukku.

"semua telah berakhir, bukankah telah hancur semuanya?"

ku tatap tajam wajah pria di hadapan ku setelah kami berada didalam mobil.

"tidak akan pernah berakhir sebelum kita bahagia."  
ucapnya dengan tegas, wajah nya di buat setenang mungkin.

Aku tersenyum pahit, membuang muka ku menghindari kontak mata dengan tatapan nya yang semakin nampak menyayat. Dan membuatku lemah tak berdaya

"lalu ? Apa yang kita harus lakukan. Ini sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan kyu."  
isak ku mulai pecah. Ku benam kan wajah berair ini ke dada bidang nya.

Dia mendekapku, hangat. Sebelum akhirnya ia dorong tubuh ku lembut.

"dengarkan aku Min! Kesedihan dan kebahagian selalu berjalan berdampingan. Kita harus berkorban untuk hubungan ini!."ucapnya dengan mata yang tak sedetik pun pernah teralih dari mata ku.

Entah lah, rasanya tak pernah bosan menatap mata pria ini. Kyuhyun, Pria yg rasanya begitu berarti. Pria yg selalu mendapat ruang khusus dalam fikiranku. Namun, hubungan yang kita jalani benar-benar bukan yang di tunjuk oleh takdir. Hubungan yang orang bilang "ini tabu".

"aku akan meyakinkan mereka chagy! Kau masih yakin padaku kan?"  
tanya nya setelah aku lama terdiam. Sorot Mata itu, lagi-lagi yang amat begitu jelas terlihat.

"Min, dengar! Ini hanya masalah waktu. Aku berani korban kan semua nya demi hubungan kita!"tangannya menangkup pipiku. Menatap jauh lebih kedalam mataku, seperti mencoba mensugesti ku dengan tatapan itu. Lagi-lagi, aku di buat nya lemah.

"cukup! Itu adalah hal yang begitu mustahil.!"sergah ku memotong pembicaraan nya. bosan , aku mendengarnya seperti sedang berandai-andai sesuatu hal yang tak akan pernah terjadi.

GREP

Hangat. . .  
Kembali dekapan ini. .  
Dekapan yang entah sejak kapan selalu ku puja.

"aku terlalu mencintaimu Min."  
bisiknya lembut sesaat setelah ia daratkan kecupan hangat di leher jenjangku.

sial ! Kyuhyun, jika sudah seperti ini , aku pun berat untuk melepasmu.  
Cinta ku pun tak kalah besar untukmu. Bahkan aku rela mati untukmu.

"aku akan berusaha keras..aku akan menyeleseikan semuanya..sampai nanti saat itu tiba semua akan berakhir bahagia!"ucapnya lagi memohon padaku

"apakah aku mampu melakukan itu?"tanyaku sedikit bimbang

"biarkan aku membuktikan pada Kim Sajangnim untuk menyeleseikan ini semua. Lalu setelahnya aku akan membalas semua perlakuannya pada kita. Itu janjiku Min. setelah semua terseleseikan aku janjikan surga untukmu. Tetaplah setia disampingku menungguku pulang dirumah kita. Tetaplah kau berkarir sesuai keinginanmu. Setelah itu aku akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang mencoba menghalangi hubungan kita.!"ucapnya dingin padaku

"tapi Kyu?"tanyaku ketakutan

"percayakan semua padaku..kau hanya cukup menjaga cintaku dalam hatimu sampai aku menetapi janjiku untukmu!"katanya meyakinkanku

**#FB OFF**

Selalu, rasa lelah yang amat sangat kurasakan diakhir percakapanku dengan senja karena lelah menunggunya untuk menepati janjinya. Mencoba bertahan dengan luka sesak yang masih tertahan. Dan, aku tak kuat, sungguh. Tolong kembalilah dan buang semua dendammu padanya, liatlah, airmata ini tak terbendung jika ingat besok pagi tak akan ada suara indahmu dan, kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat aku harus melihatmu menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu ketika kau membalas semua perlakuannya. Menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangimu. Mungkin aku tak akan merasakan kerapuhan seperti ini jika kau masih Kyuhyunku yang dulu. aku masih berharap kau hadir disini menemaniku seperti dulu sama seperti saat dimana kau tidak peduli dengan siapapun. Jika saja takdir tak menunjuk hubungan yang tengah aku jalani. Adakah hak untuk aku merubahnya. Jika tidak, haruskah aku mencoba kembali berjalan dimana takdir menempatkan ku.? Setelah lama aku membohongi kenyataan serta mendustai takdir. Dan kini aku di paksa untuk tunduk pada takdir ku. Takdir yang membawaku padanya. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau memang takdir yang berpihak pada kami semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana Kyuhyun. Semua terkendali sesuai dengan otak jeniusnya. Satu persatu kebobrokan Kim Young Ming terkuak dan seketika itu pula SMe kembali ketangan Lee Soo Man sajangnim dengan menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahan baru Kyuhyun yang menjadi pemilik saham terbesar kedua setelah Lee Soo Man sajangnim.

Hubungan ku dengannya pun berjalan sesuai rencananya. Aku tetap menunggunya disini dirumah ini. istana kami berdua tempat dimana kami mencurahkan segala hal. Kyuhyun mungkin egois karena menghancurkan seseorang tapi bukankah keegoisannya adalah surga untukku? memang rumit tapi itulah cinta. Apapun itu yang menghalangi selama aku dan Kyuhyun masih mampu bertahan maka cinta itu akan tetap berdia dalam hati kami berdua. Sampai nanti dimana tidak ada lagi cinta didunia ini.

_We made it out, and all the other people are asking how  
This doesn't even sound like truth to grow from a bruise  
But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried  
And how our hearts made it out alive_

_And these are words I wish you'd said  
But that's not how it went  
'Cause you gave up on us in the end  
And I won't make it alone, I need something to hold_

_(Miles-Christina Perry)_

FIN

Happy KYUMIN DAY...

Semoga cinta mereka abadi selamanya ^^


End file.
